The Hogwarts Exchange Program
by Prophecy Maker
Summary: Hogwarts is having an exchange program and the head of every class is going to be sent to Japan for a year. it is set in the past and the couples are s/s and r/r
1. The Anouncment and Notice

Disclamer: we do not own hary potter or sailormoon concepts and charecters, we mearly own this plot  
  
A/N: this story takes place in Severus, James, Sirius, Remus and Lily's 6th year and Serena and Rei's 5th year (in other words they r a year younger....)  
  
ch1: The Anouncment and Notice  
  
The great hall was as noisy as ever as the Mauders(sp?)walked in and took their usualy spots at the Gryffendor table.  
  
"So what are you going to do this evening James?" Sirius said as he started filling his plate with food.  
  
"Nothing really, unless me and you have detention today....do we?" James asked as he also began filling his plate.  
  
"No..." Sirius began but was never able to finish because the hall was soon ringing with Dumbledors voice.  
  
"May I please have your attention, I have a important anouncement to make." Dumbledor said loudly as he surveyed the students through his half moon specticles. Soon enough the hall quited down and he began to speak,"This year we are having a special program that six and seventh year veledictorians (students at the top of their class) will be able to participate in. They will be able to exchange to a school in Tokeyo for one year and will stay with one of the students who go there. Now that I have explained what is going to happen, I will tell you all who will be joining the Juba(sp?) Tokeyo students in their learning envirment".He paused slightly and looked at the faces of the students as he waited for the anxios and not so enthusiastic whispers to cease.  
  
" First of there is Sirius Black who is at the top of his 6th year herbology(sp?) class, then there is Lily Evens who is the veledictorian of her charms class, also there is Remus Lupin who is excedingly well at astrology, followed by James Potter who is at the top of his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, then there is Severus Snape who is at the top of his Potions class, at the top of his arithmacy class" Dumbledor continued but was not heard by the previosly named students who were wondering why they had to be stuck with certain people who they would of prefered stay at Hogwarts.  
  
" This is going to be a wounderfull learning experiance for us you know."Lily said to the group of Griffendors who had been chosen."I mean even you,James, with a head as big as yours should learn something new." She continued as she lokked at James.  
  
"I do not have a big head."He said as he ruffled his hair so it was as messy as ever." and how can i learn anything when Snape is there, for a moment I though we would be rid of the greasy death eater for a whole year."James said as he cast a glare at the back of the Slytherin's head from across the room.  
  
"Right, your not big headed." Lily sighed as she looked at his messy hair." James your not going to let Snape ruin this for you are you guys I mean he isn't that bad." Lily said as she looked at each of them in turn, then to the distant Slyherin table."I mean you are all going with me to Tokeyo wether he goes or not,"Lily paused and looked at them all once again."...aren't you?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course we are, aren't we."Remus stated not leaving room for disagrement.  
  
"Yeah."Sirius and James said in unasin as the cast another glare at the Slytherin table were they hope Snape had decided not to go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~at the Slytherin Table~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Snape are you going to go?" Lucias asked not really caring either way.  
  
"Yes, and Potter isn't going to stop me." He said snerring at the name Potter.  
  
"Why don't you just stay here, with out Potter and his little friends around we will rule the school." Lucias said gaining sudden intrest.  
  
"I can do more damage to Potter if I go."Snape lied, he actual wanted to go for some reason he hadn't discovered yet.  
  
"Good point, well i wish you luck." Lucias said returning to his usual drawling voice.  
  
"Yeah." Snape said as dumbledors speach ended and he realized he wasn't hungry so he stalked his way to the slytherin common room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~at the Slytherin common room~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's this?" He said as he saw a notice on the wal of the emty common room and began to read it.  
  
All who choose to participate in the exchange program and are eligable will be leaving tomarrow  
  
"Tomarrow, why did that bloody idiot only gave us a day to pack and decide." He snered as he began to walk to the boy's dormitory. As he reached his four poster he went and started packing up his stuff that had only just been unpacked a week ago (they arrived at Hogwarts a week ago). When he had finished packing he flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling a while before he heard voices in the common room and decide to go and play chess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~at the Griffendor common room~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the group had finished eating they walked to the Griffendor common room and also read the notice on there common room wall.  
  
"Oh no oh no oh no." Lily chanted.  
  
"What is it Lily?" Remus asked as he turned around and looked at her.  
  
" I though we would have time to prepare, I mean this is a little short notice and what if i don't have time to pack everything and forget something important." She said really fast a looked at the stairway that leads to the gryffendor common room.  
  
"It is short notice, but we have only been here a week and are stuff shoudn't be to hard to pack becuase of that, also you never forget anything Lily." Remus said as he started to walk up the stairs to the boy's dormitories but turned around, smiled, and said,"You'll be fine." then continued up the stair to pack , with Sirius and James not far behind.  
  
"ok" She said as she also walked upstairs to pack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well that's the end of that chapter......just to tell you we are to people(fanfiction fanatic and moon kitty) who decided to create a name together cause we work better together than alone so......tell us what you think and just to inform you all coupls are going to be Severus/Serena Remus/Rei and you can vote for the others because they really aren't going to be a big part and it will only be mentioned once or twice who they are going out with(not including S/S R/R they will have a bigger part cause we like them the most....well I like Rei and moon kitty likes Serena and we both like Remus and Severus)  
  
so read and review in the next chapter they will go to tokeyo and see who they will be staying with( the tokeyo school is on a break when they get there so they have a week to get to know Juba(sp?) and it's occupents  
  
so bye bye or Ja ne or aloha or choi(or however you spell it i forgot)adios tootles areva dunshe(however you spell it)umm i don't now any other words for goodbye so.....goodbye  
  
And yes just to warn u she is always like this (this is moon kitty:) 


	2. Onward to Japan

Disclaimer: Same as last chap. dont think we need to repeat, do we.  
  
Chap2:Onward to Japan  
  
The morning was very busy for the students who were to be leaveing at 12 o'clock to go to Juba(sp?) Tokeyo.  
  
"ugh....do i have to get up...it's early and a weekend...." Sirius moaned,his voice slurred with sleep as he pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"Yes, you do,"Remus said as he yanked the covers of Sirius's bed  
  
"Why?" He grumbled as he put his head under his pillow."  
  
" 'Cause we are leaving today and we need to eat and get our stuff together before we leave, and anyways it's already 9 o'clock....it's not that early." Remus explained as he pulled the pillow of Sirius's bed and threw it at James in hopes he would awake, he was unsuccsesfull.  
  
"Fine!" Sirius said raising his voice as he stood up swayed a bit then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"That's better, since i'm ready i'm going to breakfast, you have to wake up james and get the both of you down stairs." Remus said as he swiftly turned around and started towards the stairs." Oh and if I come back up here and find you two sleeping, lets just say it won't be pretty." Remus said as he stopped walking and smirked then, continued down to the great hall.  
  
"Whatever." Sirius grumbled then smiled as he bombarded james with pillows.  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm up." James said as he threw a pillow back at Sirius.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus stood up slowely from his four poster yawned and stretched,"Well, I better get ready and down stairs...maybe Potter decided not to go."He said as he headed towards a mirror to comb his hair before he took a shower." Why do i bother, my hair will be just as oily when it dries, ohh well." He said before he went to the bathroom and took a shower.  
  
When he had finished he combed his black hair once again then put it in a pony tail till it dried.While he was waiting for his hair to dried, he checked to make sure he had everything."Well i think I have everything, and it is 10 o'clock,so i mine as well go get some breakfast." He said as he let his hair out of the pony tail causing it to fall to his shoulders just as oily as it had been before.  
  
As he was walking down the dimly lit dungeon hallways he met up with Lucias, who was walking back from breakfast.  
  
"Anything interesting happen in the great hall?"Severus ask pausing next to Lucias who also stopped.  
  
"No, just the normal things, bloody Griffendors getting favored , stuff like that ."Lucias said adding a large amount of distaste into his voice when mentioning his rival house.  
  
"Thought so, well soon I won't have to deal with the Griffendor scum,mearly Potter and his little friends." Severus sneered.  
  
"Yes, well I better get going, i have plans."Lucias said as he briskly walked away.  
  
"Yeah" Severus mumbled as he swept away to the great hall, cloak billowing behind him as usual.  
  
The great hall was not very full since most of it's occupants where finished eating and were leaving, so Severus sat down at the Slytherin table and ate two slices of toast befor he stood up and checked the time,"10:30" He said as he stood up and headed back to the dungeons to read till it was time to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now, will the students who are participating in the exchange program please come forward." Dumbledor said addressing the assembly which was taking place. "Good, I'm glad so many of you have decided to go." He said as many students stepped forward."Now follow me, we are going to be taking a port key to where you will be meeting the students assigned to show you to your temporary homes." he explained as he motioned for the participating students to follow him outside where the portkey was.  
  
"ohh great, a portkey."Severus mumbled to him self sarcasticly as he followed Dumbledor.  
  
"Those things are really uncomfortable."James said to his friends as they followed their headmaster.  
  
"They make me feel like i'm going to throw up."Sirius comented as the small group agreed.  
  
"We are here,"Dumbledor said as they reached a large old tire that had been recently placed on the castle grounds,"Now everyone gather around and place a finger on the portkey." He said as he himself did so. Everyone else soon followed and in a matter of seconds they were all speeding forward in a swirl of color bashing into each other, only connected to the tire by a single finger that seemed to be stuck.  
  
"Here we are."Dumbledor said looking down at the stundents who had fallen and others that had gotten up and were dusting themselves off.  
  
"Lovely." Severus grumbled as he straightened his robes and dusted himself off, hoping no one had noticed him fall.  
  
"Oww,"Remus said as he got up and rubbed his shoulders."not the best way to travel is it.  
  
"Nope"Said James, and the continued to dust off his pants.  
  
"What a rush."Sirius said grinning.  
  
"Yeah, for you maybe."Lilly grumbled as she got up of the ground and walked over to some other 6th year girls who had come.  
  
"Okay, everyone be quiet for a minute i need to anounce who you will be staying with,in some cases two students will share a house hold."Dumbledor said as the strudents quieted down momentarily." Now, Lily Evens will be staying with Mina Aino, Remus Lupin and Paul angus(probaly won'tr be mentioned much i just made him up cause why would they have only one person stay with someone who lives in a big place like a temple.../fanfiction fanatic/)  
  
will be staying with Rei Hino, Sirius Black will be staying with Lita kino, James Potter and Severus Snape will be staying with Serena Tsukino....  
  
"Guess it's you and me Snape."James whispered after he had gotten near enogh to him."  
  
"Unfortinently." Severus said sneering and then looking back at the headmaster.  
  
"You might want to watch your slimy death eater back Snape, maybe i'll just finish you off while we are here."James said as a smirked crossed his face.  
  
"Well Potter if you are so sure that I am a death eater, then why do you believe you will be able to get rid of me so easily, I think you should be the one watching your back." Severus sneered and reilized Dumbledor had left and that a group of people had arrived, then he walked away to go lean against a near by building.  
  
"Are you Severus Snape?" A girl with flowing silver blonde hair and crystal blue eyes asked him.  
  
"Yeah."He said as he staightened and walked towards her.  
  
"Well, I'm Serena Tsukino and you are going to be staying at my home, so after I find James potter we will be leaving to go to there."She said as she began to scan the students who had not already left."Do you know where James Potter is?"She asked after a minute or two.  
  
"Yeah, Potter's over there, he's the one with messy black hair and circular glasses."Severus said pointing towards a small group of people where Remus had just started to leave with a Purplish black haired girl with purple eyes.  
  
"Okay thanks i'll be right back."She said as she began to walk towards James.  
  
"James Potter"She said as she reached him.  
  
"Yeah that's me."James said as he ruffled his hair and smiled.  
  
"Well let's go, ohh and Rei call me later k." She said to the black haired girl who had just started walking to find Paul with remus behind her.  
  
"I will."Rei said she waved goodbye.  
  
"Follow me."She said to James as she led him to where Severus was standing.  
  
"Okay, both of you are going to come with me to my house and after a week we are going to start school, but unlike the school you go to mine is not a boarding school,k."Serena explained.  
  
"Yep." James said as he smiled what he thought was a dashing one, but really he looked like an ape in Serena's opinion.  
  
"Yes, I understand"Severus said looking into her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Good."She said siling slightly as she turned around but was wishing she was still looking into his mysterious black eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well theres the second chapter yeah we know the end was kinda sappy but hey who cares anyways....u know how i explained severus's hair...well that's what my hair is like(this is fanfiction fanatic)...yes we know we used mixed names ...some were half jap half eng. like serena(english) tsukino(jap) but hey we like the name like that okay...anyways again next chapter has Severus,James and Serena returning to her house... then fun(for u guys) begins , r/r  
  
well  
  
i guess  
  
Ja ne :) :) 


End file.
